I'm Not a Bad Father
by cara9001
Summary: Vegeta is a great father, and he shows that he does care for baby Trunks by singing a old traditional saiyan lullaby to him. Oneshot


I'm not a bad father

A/N: Ok so this isn't my first fanfiction story but it is the first one I'm posting on this site. Please no one flame me and review and favorite the story if you like it. B/V

I'm Not a Bad Father

It was a few months after Cell and Bulma was in the Capsule Corp. living room bouncing a very distraught baby Trunks. Trunks had been very upset for the last 3 days and Bulma just couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Also 3 days ago, Vegeta had decided that he was going to go on a trip to the Amazon to meditate and train and he never told Bulma when he'd be back. Bunny and Mr. Briefs were out on another vacation to who knew where this time. Bulma was at her wits end on what to do. Nothing she did could appease Trunks, he wasn't hungry, it wasn't that he was bored because she did everything she could think of to resolve that problem, and he refused to sleep. And since he wouldn't sleep he made sure that she didn't either.

"Come on Trunks please, _please, _just stop crying and let mommy go to sleep!" Bulma pleaded in vain to her son but he wouldn't stop.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HAAAA AAH!" Once Trunks caught his second wind he let out a loud wail.

"Augh! You sound just like your father when the gravity room is broken." Bulma sighed as she tried to decide to either laugh or cry.

Mean while in the Amazon Vegeta was lounging in a tree. He had been doing some nice relaxing meditation mostly, but he also did some training on the side. But right now he was doing neither of these things, he was just lazing about in the tree canopy and for once letting his mind wander where ever it wanted. He swore that if he still had his tail it would be twitching in delight. Then his mind went to the reason he took this little get away in the first place.

_Damn woman, thinking I'm a bad father. I'll admit that I'm not exactly the best but at least I try. And the nerve of her to think that Trunks cries just from seeing my face! Why didn't she think that it was her constant bitching that made him upset but ooooh no it has to be _MY _fault. Hmph! All give her a little while longer to suffer then that should shut her up for a while. _Vegeta thought the last part with a smirk on his face that showed that he obviously knew something that the blue haired witch didn't.

Back at Capsule Corp….

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssss ssse Trunks! Mommy is tired." Bulma was now lying on the couch to exhausted to get up while Trunks continued to cry while sitting in his play pen on the floor. Eventually Bulma was so tired that she was able to drown out her sons cries and give into sleep. At around sunset Vegeta decided to come back to the compound where he found a sleeping Bulma and Trunks still very upset. He went over to the child and picked him up. Trunks started to calm slightly once he realized who was holding him.

"Be quiet brat. I think you need to sleep now but good job torturing your mother." Vegeta said smugly as Trunks giggled.

"I guess you just don't like it when I go far away for to long hmm?"

Vegeta entered Trunks room and closed the blinds.

"Now you know not to tell anyone about this right?" Vegeta asked Trunks as he checked for any ki energies near by. Trunks giggled so Vegeta took that as a conformation to his question.

"Good boy. Can't have anyone thinking that I'm going soft." Vegeta said as he slowly paced the room slightly rocking his son. As he did this he started to sing an old saiyan lullaby that his parents would sing to him and his brother when they were little.

_Byssan lull, koka kittelen full, där kommer tre vandringsmän på vägen. Byssan lull, koka kittelen full, där kommer tre vandringsmän på vägen. Den ene, ack, så halt, den andre, o, så blind, den tredje säger alls ingenting. Byssan lull, koka kittelen full, där blåser tre vindar på haven, Byssan lull, koka kittelen full, där blåser tre vindar på haven, på Stora ocean, på lilla Skagerack och långt upp i Bottniska viken. Byssan lull, koka kittelen full, där segla tre skutor på vågen. Byssan lull, koka kittelen full, där segla tre skutor på vågen. Den första är en bark, den andra är en brigg, den tredje har så trasiga segel. Byssan lull, koka kittelen full, sjökistan har trenne figurer. Byssan lull, koka kittelen full, sjökistan har trenne figurer. Den första är vår tro, den andra är vårt hopp, den tredje är kärleken den röda. Byssan lull, koka kittelen full, tre äro tingena de goda. Byssan lull, koka kittelen full, tre äro tingena de goda. Den första är Gud Far, den andra är hans Son, den tredje mild Jungfru Maria._

*(Go to this link to hear the song)*

watch?v=5CgVjI-LiiY&feature=channel_video_title

By now Trunks was asleep so Vegeta tucked him in and silently left the room shutting the door behind him. He walked back down stairs into the living room where he picked up his exhausted mate and took her back to their room. Once he laid her down on their bed and under the blankets Bulma half woke up.

"Mmm Vegeta? Where's Trunks?" Bulma muttered in her half conscious state.

"Shh woman I took care of him." Vegeta said as he took off his training suit and got into some comfortable boxers. Bulma wondered if she should change too but decided against it since she was already in comfortable clothes.

"Wait, you took care of him?" Bulma was slightly shocked out of her half sleep.

"Yes, he's asleep now." Vegeta said getting annoyed about the subject.

"B-But, how?"

"I'm not as bad a father as you seem to think I am, that's how." Vegeta said sliding in next to his mate.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Bulma said as she scooted closer to him.

"Hmph, well I suppose I've let you suffer enough anyway." The amusement from the situation was clear in his voice. After a while of silence in the dark Bulma spoke up.

"You're not going to tell me what you did to get him to go to sleep are you?"

"Absolutely not."

Bulma sighed dramatically.

"Fine…" They then both went into a restful sleep.


End file.
